Innocence Taken
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: Tsuna is just an innocence Namimori middle schooler. He was until they came along. Smut. Yaoi. Hibari x Tsuna x Mukuro.


**Title: **Innocence Taken

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Tsuna is just an innocence Namimori middle schooler. He was until they came along~ Smut. Yaoi. Hibari x Tsuna x Mukuro.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KHR. I wish I did...

HHHHHEEEEEYYYYYYYY~ Listen this is my first fan fiction. **So please go easy. **Any critiques will be fine~ Oh, and this was beta-ed by Starred~

**{INNOCENCE TAKEN**}

"Ahh~! Gomen Hibari-san! Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna yelled, on the floor, pleading. Tsuna has accidently interrupted Hibari's nap time...again...

This had been the third time Tsuna disturbed the skylark's nap time. The first two times, Reborn was able to help him get out the punishment. But unfortunately, that sadistic baby was nowhere to be seen. So Tsuna was stuck, dealing with the prefect. _'Where is Reborn when you need him?!'_

Hibari sat up, yawning, and looked over his beloved school rooftop. He then stood up, he saw it was still recess. He had time to beat that weak little herbivore. He looked at Tsuna, only to see his caramel doe-like eyes staring at him as he trembled in fear. Seeing that, Hibari smirked. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ek~! Gomen, Gomen H-Hibari-san!"

The prefect ignored the desperate pleads and gripped on his tonfas. Tsuna was too paralyzed deep in fear to even move. But soon, he sensed something and he knew that feeling meant something or a certain someone was coming.

"Kufufu...Kyoya-kun, still beating on the weak, ne?"

Hibari fully took out his tonfas. He and Tsuna looked as the mist disappeared and a being stood there. It was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

"Rokudo Mukuro~!" Tsuna was really scared now. He was on the roof with two very dangerous people. _'Reborn! Where are you when I need you?!'_

"Oya Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, must you always get into trouble, hn?"

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna was deep in fear. All of a sudden, a trident appeared out of nowhere and in one swift movement, Mukuro blocked Hibari's tonfa aiming straight for the illusionist's head.

"Kufufu, Kyoya-kun, I didn't come to fight with you. I simply came to entertain myself with Tsunayoshi-kun. But if you want to join me, I promise to make it as beneficiary to us as possible." Mukuro smile looked deceitful as always, almost making Tsuna pee in his pants. _'What is going on?!'_

"You are being a disturbance in my school, Rokudo Mukuro. I am not interested anything that is related to you. I, for one, am interested in biting you to death," Hibari said, tonfa still in tow. He pulled his other tonfa to hit him, only to have it blocked again with the illusionist's trident.

The prefect swung the tonfa again, only to almost have it hit Tsuna. Tsuna was practically trembling, with Mukuro behind him; one gloved hand on his stomach and other around his neck. The prefect wide-eyed slightly and for some strange reason, he didn't want to hit him. Mukuro noticed the hesitation and decided to make something about of it. The illusionist unbutton the mafia boss's school jacket in mere seconds and put his gloved hand up Tsuna's shirt, slightly touching his sensitive buds. In return, he received a muffled, pleasurable moan.

"Mmm..."

Hearing this, Hibari turned away. Also noticing this, the illusionist pinched the sensitive nipples.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out. But on the inside, he was freaking out._ 'Why is he doing this?! And why does it feel so...__**good?!'**_

Hearing the cry, Hibari looked at the small boy, withering like a herbivore. Then he saw the latter man, still playing with Tsuna's nipples, with a creepy and playful smile on his face.

"Kufufu...Kyoya-kun. Why do you continue to deny it?" Mukuro pinched Tsuna's nipple again, earning another moan. He then took his hands of the trembling boy's shirt and held his face. Tsuna was too scared to open his eyes~ "Don't you want to taste him?"

The prefect looked away for a moment but looked back again. _'What was he trying to imply?'_

Mukuro, almost reading his mind, spoke again. "Smooth cream skin, petite build, and a 'aura' that practically screams 'innocence.' Don't you want to plunge deep into him, tear away his innocence, and leave him a withering mess?"

Hibari considered these things and realized he wasn't lying. Tsuna was nothing but an innocence, pitiful herbivore who always seem to catch his attention. Oh how he craved to mess that up. Take that "innocence" away from him. Who knew his greatest enemy would offer up something he couldn't resist. But saying the other man was right would be too much of a blow to his pride.

Mukuro then slowly turned Tsuna's head and kissed him. Tsuna didn't know what was going on and was too scared to ask. After a few seconds of debate, he decided he was going to say something. He opened his mouth only to find Mukuro terribly close to his face. His eyes immediately widened and he tried to say something but the illusionist took it as an opportunity to enter Tsuna's moist cavern. The slick muscle explored every inch of the area and tried to coax Tsuna's tongue into battle. Tsuna let out a moan only to be caught by Mukuro's mouth.

It took Tsuna a few minutes to realize what he was doing.

_'What the hell am I doing?!'_ Tsuna thought. _'I like Kyoko-chan! I can't like a guy, that's wrong! And even worse its Mukuro! This is so wrong! But why does it feel so __**good?!** Oh my god! I can't breathe!'_

Tsuna tried to push the illusionist away from him but as soon as he moved, Mukuro quickly took both of his hands while he parted the kiss, slightly panting.

"What do you think you're doing? Kufufu...Perhaps you want me to be a litter rougher?" There was a smirk plastered on Mukuro's face at that point. He, then, turned to Hibari, who was looking at Tsuna. "Come on, Kyoya-kun. We shall make peace for this one time to accomplish this task. I'm sure you will find this very entertaining, kufufufu."

The prefect looked at the situation for a few moments. Then, all of a sudden, he put his tonfas away and started walking towards them. Tsuna finally opened his eyes, which were quivering, and looked at Hibari, who was inches away from his face. He shivered and slightly whimpered at the fact that he was too close as well. It scared him to think he was that close to the two dangerous guardians in his famiglia. What made him even more scared was the smirk that appeared on the other's face mirrored Mukuro's. He then walked past them, motioning for them to come.

"Come with me, herbivores. We will continue this in my office, so this will not disrupt my school." Then he disappeared in the stairwell.

Mukuro pushed Tsuna forward. Tsuna let out a faint squeal but continued to walk forward. He wanted to run but he knew better than to run away from the Vindice prisoner.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Being in Hibari's office isn't something to be ecstatic about. If you were in his office, you **WILL** get bitten to death. This was the first time Tsuna has been in the reception room. He saw the nude walls, the sofa, and what he assumed to be Hibari's desk. The desk has a stack of paper, a pen, and various things the skylark has confiscated from the other students. He didn't realize he drifted into space until he jumped at the prefect's cold voice calling out for him.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari asked, Mukuro beside him.

"HIEEE!" The boy squeaked loudly, whipping around to see Hibari and Mukuro in close proximity, without killing each other. They both looked at Tsuna, lust filling their eyes. They looked like predators, willing to share for this one time. And Tsuna was their prey they were willing to share. They both looked at each other, as if they were communicating through telepathy. While they were looking at each other, Tsuna was analyzing his options, fully understanding in his currently situation

'_Ok. Here are my options. The first one is to stay here with the two most dangerous people in the Family, get raped, and be scarred for life for letting them take my innocence. **OR**, run away as fast as I can to my house and deal with Reborn.'_ His gut said to go with the second option and so he slowly backed away from the desk, still looking at them. They were still doing some kind of 'telepathy.' Feeling it was safe, Tsuna turned away and stealthily walked to the door. He suddently felt something was wrong as he was about to open the door. Then he slowly turned around to see the two guardians, only to find Hibari staring at him with a cold emotionless face.

"Where do you think you're going, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"HIEEEE~!" Tsuna squealed. He quickly turned around to open the door. When he open the door, he saw Mukuro with a clear bottle in his hand, looking serious.

"M-Mukuro!"

"I will ask the same question to you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Where do you think you are going?" A dangerous glint shown in Mukuro's mix-matched eyes along with an evil smile. He started to walk toward the innocent virgin.

He automatically started to back away, only to back right into the skylark. He jerked when he felt him.

"You haven't answered my question Tsunayoshi-kun. Where do you _think_ you're going? You didn't honestly think we forgot about you, didn't you?"

Now, Tsuna was on the verge of peeing in his pants. He was sandwiched between them. _'What are they going to do to me?! Reborn! Where are you?!'_

He managed enough courage to ask them the question he already knew the answer to. "W-What a-are you g-going to d-do t-to me?"

Mukuro just smirked and looked at Hibari. "What _are _we going to do to him, Kyoya-kun?"

Tsuna quickly turned around to look at Hibari's emotionless face, when all of a sudden the skylark smirked. In one swift movement, he cupped the brunet's face and landed a brutal kiss on his lips. He immediately tried to fight it but as soon as he did, he felt his hands pinned down behind his back. Hearing the eerie laughter of a certain pineapple, it sent shivers down his spine. He tried to fight his hardest against the bruising kiss and the illusionist, but it was futile.

"Kufufufu, Oya Oya , trying to fight back? No no no, we can't have that now can we?"

Hibari parted the kiss for the much need of part, when he pulled away, he was slightly panting. He then unbutton the smaller boy's shirt, exposing a silky smooth cream chest. He gasped as the air hit him and the prefect took that as an opportunity to explore the brunet's mouth again. Not waiting for Tsuna open his mouth willingly, he bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp, and he forced his tongue inside. He turned to the side to deepen the kiss. His kiss was different compared to Mukuro. Mukuro was a bit gentle and he tasted like pineapples, ironically. But Hibari was forceful and brutal with the taste of metal lingering about which he knew was his blood. Then, he realized he couldn't breathe. Black started to come into his visual, surrounding the boy. Before it was able to take consumed his image and drift him away to unconsciousness, the skylark let go of him. He was hyperventilating, trying to find air.

"Kufufu...did you honestly think you can slip out so easily? This is the second time you tried to escape. But surely, we can't have that."

Mukuro let go of the virgin's wrist to let the boy's jacket and school shirt slip off. Once it came off, he quickly took the boy's wrist in one, gloved hand to once again play with his nipples. Tsuna bit his lips to hold in the moans and laid his head on the navy-blue haired boy's shoulder.

He felt his belt being unbuckled. He looked down to see Hibari on his knees unzipping his pants. _'What is he doing?!'_ Tsuna thought. But before his pants were fully taken off, the prefect suddenly stopped. He looked up at Mukuro.

Using some sort of telepathy, Tsuna assumed, the illusionist grabbed Tsuna's waist, forcing him to come back with him. Mukuro and him fall back on the sofa in the room, the smaller boy on his lap. He felt the taller boy's hot breath on his ear, making him shiver and giving him goose bumps. He took Tsuna's wrists again in one hand, making sure he couldn't escape. Though he was scared of what might happen, he managed to ask a question.

"W-What are you doing?" It was just above a whisper, pure fear dripping within the question.

"I am only making it easier for Kyoya-kun, Kufufu."

Then suddenly, he felt a cold breeze swish through his lower portion. He didn't feel his pants. He looked down to see Hibari, still on his knees, looking at his member.

Feeling embarrassed, he turned away. Noticing this, Mukuro took one hand and use his thumb and index to cup the virgin's face and forced him to look at the skylark, ready to engulf the organ.

"Kufufu, why do you turn away? You will miss the show."

He didn't want to look down but as soon as he felt a hot mouth engulf his member whole, his eyes widen. He couldn't help but wither, but Mukuro's strong hands kept him in place. He never felt this type of pleasure before. It was a weird experience. At first, he thought it was wrong but now, he couldn't tell.

'_This is wrong! But is feels so good. Hibari-san really knows how to bl-wait! What am I thinking?! I like Kyoko-chan!. D-Do I like guys?I like Kyoko-can but lately, it doesn't feel right anymore. Hibari-san and Mukuro do look good. I guess I do like guys. I can't believe I'm thinking something like this. Do I really-'_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt something slimy. Hibari wasn't sucking him up anymore. He opened his eyes he didn't realize he closed and saw the prefect unbuckling his pants and took a cherry red organ dripping with pre-cum.

Tsuna eyes widen. That **WOULD NOT **fit in anywhere. Feeling something uncomfortable in him, he turned his hand to look at Mukuro. With that evil look plasteredon his face, he questioned him.

"Is there something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" he added a second digit and Tsuna closed his eyes and started to moan. He laid his head of the pineapples chest and kept whimpering. He managed to ask his question through the whimpering.

"What are you doing to me?"

Mukuro did something uncharacteristic. He kissed the brunet's head and answered his question while adding a third digit which made Tsuna moan louder. "I need to prepare you for what's going to happen and seeing Kyoya-kuns' already out, I assume he goes first."

Tsuna knew what he was talking about. He felt the digits exit him and he stood him up. He, then, put Tsuna into doggy position and without warning, something gigantic was plunged inside him.

"AHHHHHHHH~!" Tsuna screamed. Tears running down his face. He felt too much pain to find it pleasurable. The prefect then stayed his place, letting the once virgin adjust. When his screams died down and the initial pain started turning into a little sting, the skylark felt it was safe enough to start moving. Taking it out until only the time was in there, he slammed back hard, hitting Tsuna's prostate dead on.

"HIBARI-SAN~!" Tsuna moaned. That was the signal that meant the raven haired boy hit his prostate. Aiming to hit there every time, he turned in different angles to hit there again.

When he had enough of the view, Mukuro stood in front of Tsuna. He then stood out his member which was slightly bigger than Hibari's, holding it, he inched it closed to Tsuna's face. Automatically knowing what to do, he took the member without been told. He sucked down until he was balls deep and bobbed back up with his cheeks hallowing as he went up. He lick the slit, earning a groan from the illusionist. He worked his tongue up and down the shaft while using one of his hands to fondle his balls.

"Kufufu...who knew that the little Vongola would be so good at this?"

He then started to mouth fuck him. Now in sync, the older boy's thrusted in and out of him, giving him unimaginable pleasure. When he decided he couldn't hold it in anymore, Mukuro emptied himself in the small boy's mouth. Tsuna swallowed the cum whole and a few thrust later, Hibari cummed.

He exited out of Tsuna slowly, cum dripping out of the hole. Tsuna was about to do something but was cut off by Mukuro.

"My turn, kufufu"

With those words say, he picked Tsuna up and fell back on the couch with on top of him, the member full inside, he had each leg on the opposite side of Mukuro's leg. They both moaned loudly as this happened.

"So...big..." Tsuna moaned

"So...tight..." Mukuro moaned.

But before he could get used to it, he was picked up by the waist and got slammed down hard, hitting the oh so sweet spot that made Tsuna see stars.

"Mukuro...!" Tsuna moaned.

Not wanting to be left out, Hibari went over and started to suck on Tsuna's bud, hand rubbing the other. Moans kept escaping Tsuna lips. A lot more moans than he wanted, but he couldn't hold them in with Mukuro constantly hitting his prostate and Hibari playing with his nipples. His small body couldn't handle, so he continued to see stars while moaning loudly. He rolled his eyes and laid back his head on Mukuro's shoulder like a limp doll.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Tsuna cummed over the skylark's shirt. Either he didn't feel it or didn't pay attention, Hibari kept playing with his nipples. Mukuro started to bite on his neck, leaving a numerous amount of hickeys behind. Hibari did the same thing but instead leaving it on his stomach and navel, occasionally sucking up his member.

When Mukuro had enough, he cummed right inside Tsuna. Taking Tsuna off of him and sitting him on the seat next to him, he got up and fixed his pants and Hibari did the same thing. When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw Mukuro and Hibari looking at him, as if nothing happened.

"Kufufu, well that was fun."

Tsuna looked at his clothes in an area and when he tried to walk to it, he fall on the floor.

"ITAI~!" He started to rub his back side, feeling the stares he was getting. Realizing the position he was him, he quickly slid into a corner, turned around, and brung his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around it. He couldn't believe what just happened. They stayed in silence but that was when Hibari broke the silence and asked a question Tsuna didn't want to answer.

"So which one of us was better, herbivore?"

Tsuna looked up to meet their gaze, looking confused at what Hibari asked. Seeing the expression, he sighed and said bluntly,"Better at fucking you."

Mukuro, joining the conversation, looked at Hibari and then at Tsuna. "Well?"

Hoping not to anger them both, he said they were the same. Oh how wrong he was. They didn't want to be the same. They both glared at Tsuna.

"Pick one. **NOW**," Hibari growled.

They both took a step closer until they hovered him.

It was going to be a _long _night.

-END

[][][][][][][][][][][]

**Author's Note:** I hope it wasn't too bad and I apologize for the OOC-ness. PLEASE REVIEW~! Please go a bit easy :)


End file.
